Dark Harry and the Philosopher's Stone
by Vash2004
Summary: Fanfis taken over from shadowofpast. basically Dark Harry,structure same as in books but different outcomes
1. The Boy Who Returned

AN: I have taken over writing this fanfic from shadowofpastas they are not writing anymore. The first three chapters are theirs so writing style may change butI will try to keep it as close as possible.

Chapter 1: The Boy Who Returned

Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, was proud to say that they were perfectly normal. They were the last people you'd expect ro be involved in anything strange of mysterious. They just didn't hold with such nonsense. Mr Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a large beafy man with hardly any neck although he did have a very large moustache. Mrs Dursley was thin and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, that came in use as she most of her time looked over garden fences spying on neighbours. They had a small son called Dudley. Their greatest fear was that someone found out about Mrs Dursleys sister, who was a witch, and her husband and their son. They just wouldn't be able to bear it.

As the Dursleys slept one night in October a strange man appeared on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin and old, judging by the silver hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak and high-heeled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles. His nose was long and crocked, as if broken. His name was Albus Dumbledore. He realised he was being watched if you went after how he suddenly looked up at a cat sitting on the Dursleys wall. Dumbledore chuckled and took up what he had been looking for in his cloak and tapped it till every light on the street had gone into the lighter-looking thing he held in his hands. He then walked to house number four and sat down on the wall beside the cat and said,

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

He smiled at the proffesor that sat where the cat had been only seconds before. Sha was a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the chape of the markings the cat had round its eyes. She was wearing an emerald cloak and her hair was drawn into a tight bun.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked.

"My dear proffesor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Prof. McGonagall.

"All day? when you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dosen parties on my way here."

She sniffed angrily.

"Oh yes everyone's selebrating all right." She said inpationtly. "Even the muggles have noticed something is going on. It's on their news." She jerked her head at the Dursleys house.

"You can't blame them." said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to selebrate for eleven years."

"I know that" said McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to loose our heads."

"Would you care for a sherbot lemon?" Dumbledore offered.

"A what?"

"A sherbot lemon. It's a kind of muggle sweet I'm rather fond of." Dumbledore explained.

"No thank you." She answered coldly. "There's a roumor," she said, "that You-Know-Who met his downfall in young Harry after he'd killed Lily and James"

She looked sadly at Dumbledore.

"It isn't true is it?" She looked at him expectantly.

"I'm afraid it is." He told her. "And please call Voldemort with his name. It all gets so worked up when you keep calling him You-Know-Who." He watched her while sucking on one of his lemon drops. McGonagall looked down on her feet and was silent a long time before she looked up at Dumbledore, who was by then studying something she couldn't quite see.

"Why are you here?" she asked him.

"I'm leaving young Harry with his only living relatives." He said without looking away from what McGonagall now saw was some kind of sweet she couldn't recognise.

"You can't mean these people. I've watched them all day. They're the worst

muggles you'll find in all of Brittain!" She stood up pgesturing towards the Dursleys.

"Why not let a wizarding family take care of him. There's not one family who wouldn't take him in. He's famous, I wouldn't be suprised if they called this day 'Harry Potter Day' from here on." She sat bock down on the wall.

"That's the reason he should live with these muggles." Dumbledore said taking his eyes of the sweets and looking up. "He shouldn't have to bear the burden of fame till he's old enough." Prof. McGonagall also looked up to see a black dot on the sky.

"You're probably right, as always." They now heard a low rumbling noise in the distance. "What is that anyways?" she asked Dumbledore jerking her head at the black dot, which had by now come closer.

"I do belive it's Hagrid." he told her. "Hagrid? Why is he - " she stared at Dumbledore. "You let Hagrid bring the child? Are you mad?" She turned to the increasingly bigger dot coming closer.

"I'd trust him with my life."

"I'm not saying he hasn't got his heart in the right place. It's just that he-" she fell silent lost for words at what she now saw.

Hagrid, for it was he, was now close enought for them to se what he was riding. It was gigantic motrocycle, but that was nothing compared to the man riding it. Hagrid was almost twice as high and trice as broad as a normal man would be.

His face was covered by a big beard, his eyeas looked like small beatles. Dumbledore and McGonagall waited in silence for

Hagrid to come.

When he had landed he greated the witch and wizard.

"Hello, prof. Dumbledore sir. Mrs McGonagall."

"No problems on the way, were there, Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, none at all. I met young mr Black and he lent me the bike. And Harry fell 'sleep just as we flew over Bristol."

The giant of a man looked down at a bundle he had and smiled at the figure in it. It was a baby, Harry Potter, with raven black

hair which pointed in every direction, emerald-green eyes and a lightening-bolt chapet scar over his right eye. The scar was now a shade of blood-red and black and ended one centimeter under his eye, and started three centemeters over it.

"Can't you remove that scar, prof Dumbledore?" McGonagall asked him silently as she watched the savior with pity.

"Even if I could I wouldn't. Scars can be useful, I have on myself on my left knee. A perfect map over Londons undergrounds. No it can be very useful." he said the last as if for himself.

"How are you going to explain it to his relatives?" McGonagall asked looking at the old wizard once more.

"In a letter." He said shortly still watching Harry with a furrowed brow.

"Can all this be explained in a letter?"

"It can" Dumbledore said silently. He snapped out of his thoughts and said with a louder voice, "Hagrid, give him to me."

Dumbledore took Harry from Hagrid and walked to the frontdoor of four, Privet Drive, and put the child in down on the step with

a letter. The three adults then stood watching the savior, Hagrid with tears in his eyes, McGonagall with pity and Dumbledore

with a troubled mind, in deep thought. "We should probably leave now." He said and Hagrid let out a sob mixed sigh.

"Cheer up Hagrid." McGonagall said to the giant of a man. "You'll meet him again." Hagrid just sighed again and walked to the bike slowly.

"Bye Prof Dumbledore sir. Bye Prof McGonagall."

"Bye." McGonagall said turning into the shabby cat again.

"See you both on Monday." Dumbledore said and walked to the corner from which he came, just before he walked out of Privet Drive he took out the lighter-looking thing and clicked it once and all the lights came out of it. He took one last look at the-boy-who-returned who, to the world, was know as the-boy-who-lived. But they did not know the truth of the thing.

The truth is that Harry really did die from the killing curse. But it rebounded and Voldemort's body was destroyed and somehow little Harry absorbed the life force that leaved Voldemort and lived again. Harry on got the scar to show he had been hit by the curse. "Good bye, little Harry. See you at Hogwarts." Dumbledore then disapparated from Privet Drive.

Leaving little Harry to relatives that would beat, starve and make him do all the chores if it wasn't for.


	2. The Retribution

Chapter 2: The Retribution

Neatly ten years had passed since the Dursleys woke up to find little Harry on the front step. The photos on the mantlepiece, that for ten years ago showed a beachball looking thing with differet hats, now showed a boy playing computer with his father and being kissed and hugged by his mother. There was no sign that there lived another boy lived there. Yet Harry was still here, sleeping at the moment in his cupboard under the stairs.

"Up! Get up! Now!" Petunia said in her shrill voice.

Harry woke up with a start. He heard aunt Petunia rapping on the door again.

"Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking to the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the cooker. He sat up in his bed and tried to remember his dream, which had been about a flying motorcycle. He had a funny feeling that he'd had the same dream before.

"Are you up yet?" his aunt said from outside his cupboard door.

"Nearly," Harry said in his emotionless voice he'd taken for it seemed to frighten Dudleys gang.

"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn-"

"I know, I know. Dudleys birthday." Harry sighed, "You want everything perfect. I know."

"Then get up!" Petunia screeched. "And don't interrupt me again!"

She walked in to the kitchen again leaving Harry to wake up properly. He yawned and streched, taking of a spider from from his socks he'd picked up in the same motion. He then sat still for a few seconds before putting his clothes on, which was Dudleys old clothes. And Dudley was about four times bigger than Harry was. Harry had a thin face. knobbly knees, black hair and dark-green eyes. He had worn glasses till he was almost eight. He'd found thet he didn't need them any more. The only thing he liked about his own appearance was the thin scar he had over his right eye, it was shaped like lightning and had the coulor of dark, almost blood-red. But as he grew he'd found that his scar got darker. The first question he remembered asking was of how he'd got it.

"In the car crash that killed your parents." Petunia had said, "And don't ask questions!"

The first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.

When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. When he enterd he found that the table was nearly covered with Dudleys birthday presents. It looked as if Dudley had got the new computer, the second television and a racing bike. Dudley hated exercise of any kind, unless it involved using Harry as a punchingbag, so Harry had no idea as to why Dudley would want a racing bike.

As to being used as a punchingbag, Harry didn't mind the exercise to run from Dudleys gang. They were so afraid of his eyes, which turned slightly crimson-red if he got so angry that he couldn't control it, and cold-hearted manners that they only helped Dudley because they feared Dudley would hit them otherwise. So Harry escape quite easily.

Maybe that it had to do with living in a small cupboard all his life, but Harry had always been slightly paler and much skinnier than other kids. But while he wasn't taller than all the kids his age he was amongst the top three.

Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning the bacon.

"Comb your hair!" Vernon barked at Harry, by way of a morning greeting.

About once a week Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it maid no difference, his hair simply grew out the way it had been. Or nearly.

He also noticed that his hair had decided to make the fringe grow down over his right eye. The most odd thing bout it was that it seemed to cover the scar fully, but he could still se through, but it was only the right-side fringe that grew.

Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like uncle Vernon. He had a large, pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes and thick, blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel - Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.

Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table. Dudley was at the time counting presents.

His face fell.

"Thirty-six!" , he said, looking up at his parents. "That's two less than last year."

"Darling, you havn't counted the present from auntie Marge. It's here under this big present from your mummy and daddy."

"Thirty-seven then." He said going red in the face. Harry could see a Dudley tantrum come, so he ate his bacon fast, in case that Dudley threw the table over. Petunia saw it to because she hurried to say, "And we'll buy two morepresents while we're out today. How's that, popkin?"

Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So, I'll have thirty ... thirty ... "

"Thirty-nine." Harry said un a bored, but still frightenly calm, cold voice.

The Dursleys all looked at him, Dudley with fear of his strange voice, aunt Petunia with a scared look on her face and uncle Vernon with rage that ended in fear. Harry blinked slowly once to show how bored he was. But what he hadn't noticed, which the Dursleys did, was that his eyes had become crimson red, his voise had been more cold than ever, it also sounded more like a soft hiss. Harry cocked an eyebrow at their fear and they snapped out of their fear as his eyes turned green again. Vernon was out of himself with rage. But he couldn't find any words, he just pointed to the hall and voiced, "Cupboard!".

"No." Harry responded calmly, his normal voice again.

At that exact time the telephone rang and Vernon held back what he'd intended to say, or rather scream. Petunia took it and when she'd put the phone back down she turned to Vernon and said,

"Bad news Vernon, mrs Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." she jerked her head at Harry.

"Just tell me what you've decided later, will you?" Harry said looking so bored, it almost looked as if was tired. He then walked into the living room and sat down on the arm-chair beside the window, looking out.

Vernon had managed to calm down by now, and Dudley had his mouth closed again as he'd opened it in horror. "Well, wee can't leave him here. He'll be bound to burn up the house or something." Vernon told her wife. "What about your friend. Yvonne?"

"She's on vacation in Majorca." she snapped.

"We'll have to bring him."

"Noo!" Dudley screamed, "I don't want him to come. He'll ruin everything." he started crying, but Harry saw that it was fake. He'd walked in and leaned to the wall without then noticing.

"We'll leave him in the car." Petunia said soothingly to Dudley.

"Never." Vernon said, "It's been washed only yesterday. He'll have to come with us to the zoo."

"I suppose it could be interesting watching the snakes and scorpions." Harry said, all the Dursleys jumped at the sound of his voice which had once again turned to the cold hiss. Dudley and Petunia gave a sound of fright before they say Harry. Before they could say anything to Harry the doorbell rang. Dudley had stopped crying as Harry had talked and now ran his hand under the eyes to see if there were any tears, there were none. He then ran to the door as the bell rang again. Dudley always had one friend with him on his birthday trips. This time It was, as most often, Dudley's best friend Pier Polkiss. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. Dudley came into the kitchen with Pier and mrs Polkiss behind him. Harry didn't think much of it when Pier winced when he saw him, he always did. But when mrs Polkiss also winced Harry wondered what it was. Wo he went into the second-floor bathroom and watched himself in the mirror. 'That's odd.' he thought, 'My eyes are almost crimson.' As he watched the eyes turned green again. 'Well, that's interesting.' he'd noticed that he'd relaxed when the eyes turned to its ordinary colour so tried making himself angry, which wasn't so hard really. All he'd to do was to think of the Dursleys. Then the eyes turned again. 'I guess I'll have to keep my emotions under more control. But it can't just have been the eyes.' He opened his mouth to see if he got any fangs, nope. "I could only hope." he then starred wide eyed at his reflection. "That didn't sound like me." At the end of the sentance he talked in his normal voice and his eyes were once again green.

"Boy! Come down here! We're going!" uncle Vernon yelled from downstairs. Harry had a smile on his face as he turned and walked downstairs and out to the car. It then, however, vanished.

"What's the matter with you?" uncle Vernon said fifteen minutes later, still in the car. "You haven't come up with any foul remark on anything of what I've said. Are you sick? And what's whit that cold look on your face? Think you can frighten us, huh boy?" Everyone in the car snickered a little, Polkiss almost burst out laughing. Till Harry turned and looked at him with crimson eyes. that is. Polkiss gulped and cowered. 'Just like Wormtail.' Harry thought. 'Who's Wormtail. I don't know anyone named Wormtail.' He thought of how strange it was that he combined Polkiss with someone he didn't even know. 'But I do know him. That's what's wierd.'

The following fifteen minutes flowed quietly. Harry snapped out of his thoughts as they arrieved at the zoo.

After they'd got out of the car Vernon took Harry aside and told him,

"If you do any of that funny stuff I'll make sure you'll starve till you're old enough to leave us alone." He watched Harry as if waiting for an answere, but when it didn't come he said, "Get a move on. We can't stand here all day."

"Ok." Harry said as they started towards the zoo entrance.

"Ok, what?" Vernon spat.

"I wont do anything funny. I'll keep up appearance that you are good to me, and that you'd never even try and hit me." he had a slight smile on his face. Because the last part was really true. Vernon wouldn't try it even if he'd had and army with him. He'd done it once. Something happened to Vernon before he even had time to land the blow. Harry had no idea whatsoever what had happened. His uncle had just stopped there and his eyes sort of glaced over. Harry had told him to punch the wall if he wanted to hit Harry again. And ever since Vernon have punched the wall if he raised his hand to slap him. Though Vernon hadn't tried it for nearly two years now.

Vernon looked at him with anger and walked away, Harry two steps behind him. Harry knew Vernon believed him. No one ever did. The thing is that these strange things that had happened this morning wasn't the only strange things that had happened aroud Harry.

Once when Petunia was tired of Harry coming back from the barber's looking as if he'd never been there. She'd taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hari so that he was nearly bald. But she'd left the fringe, saying, "Atleast it covers some part of that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself mad at Harry. Harry lay sleepless that night thinking of how they would react in school. Probably laugh bahind thair back. No one ever laughed at him openly, if you count out Dudleys gang. But the next day his hair had grown back to the way it was, only the right side fringe was longer. He'd been given a week in the cupboard for this.

Another time, aunt Petunia had tried to force him into a revolting old jumper of dudley's. It had caught fire and it wouldn't go out till there was nothing left of the jumper. Luckily, aunt Petunia had had a lit candle close by, so Harry hadn't been punished. But there were no more candles in the house the next day.

But he'd got into terrible trouble for throwing a snake at his classmates. Dudley's gang had been chasing him and he ran around a corner and thought he'd throw a rock or stick at them, but when he threw the stick he'd picked up it was a snake. A small boa-constrictor, but the teachers thought that Harry had stolen it to prank his classmates. The Dursley's had opened the door that evening to see Harry being held by his teacher standing outside. The teacher had told Vernon, who had answered the door, what had happened. Harry had been without food that day and the next. if it weren't for dudley who told them another story, with Harry controling a great rattlesnake and telling it to kill Dudley. Of course his parents understood that it was a lie, but told Harry he'd live in his cupboard till the summer holidays.

He hoped he could manage to keep his emotions under control so that he wouldn't be punished for scaring Dudley in public or something.

Once in the zoo Dudley said he wanted icecream. Dudley and Pier got big chocolate icecreams and because the smiling lady in the ice-cream van asked if he didn't want one too, he got one too. Harry smiled at the nice lady and the lady's smile widened. Harry had the best day in weeks. When it had been lunch dudley had complained his knickerboxer glory wasn't big enough, Vernon bought him another one and gave Harry the old one.

Harry should have known the day wasn't to last. After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark and all sorts of lizards and snakes there. Dudley quickly found the biggest snake in the house while Harry found the deadliest one, a cobra. Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass.

"Boy, come here." Vernon called to Harry.

"Make it move." Dudley said. Uncle Vernon rapped at the glass saying, "Oy, move."

"Do it again." said Dudley. Uncle vernon did it again but the large boa constrictor didn't move an inch. Dudley was well on his way to throw a tantrum when he heard a soft hiss behind him and saw the boa snapping its head towards the hiss, hissing loudly. Dudley pressed his piggy nose to the glass once more. Another soft hiss was heard and the boa constriktor attacked the glass, hitting it right where Dudley's nose was. Dudley yelped and ran to the otherside, where Harry's cobra was. Vernon gave Harry a threatening glare while they went over to Dudley.

"I thought you wanted it to move." Harry said coldly. "But when it does you run away."

"Don't make the snakes eat me!" Dudley said stupidly. Pier snickered but Dudley took no notice because Harry was sneering at him with crimson red eyes. Making Dudley chiver in fear.

"You accuse me of making the snake hate you and trying to attack you?" he said coldly.

All snakes had turned their heads towards Harry at that. Vernon noticed that and chivered.

Luckily for them they were the only ones in there at the moment. Dudley did the most stupid thing he ever had in his life and said, "You're just a freak! You're parents were filth!" Before he could continue the glass behind him fell to the ground, shattered before it even reched it, and the cobra attacked Dudley. The snake bit him three times and Pier two before slithering up Harry to have eye contact. "Thhanksss. Iss theree anythhinng I can do foor youu, myy loord?" To say Harry was surpriced was an understatement. But as he still looked in the snake eyes he saw his own. They were crimson, but that wasn't all. He looked down on the steel handle of the fence to see two crimson red eyes with slits for pupils. He looked into the eyes of the snake again and said, "Why are you calling me 'my lord'?"

"Becaussse youu aree myy looorrd." the snake responded.

"Will you do everything for me?" Harry asked.

"Yeesss."

"Good. Then you can follow me home." Harry glanced at Dudley and Pier. "Why aren't they dead? They should have died in seconds."

"Theyy toook myy pooiisssonn."

"How long till you regain it?"

"Twoo weeekss." the snake then did something odd, it disappeared with a slight pop after saying, "I wiill waatcch ooverr youu." It wasn't till a few seconds later that they realised mrs Dursley had come to the scene.

"What happened Dudley?" she said as she ran over to her son, "Did he do something?" Dudley looked at Harry before he answered, "It was a great cobra." He wispered, "It attacked me! Jumped through the glass and attacked me!" by this time a zoo-worker had arrived. He'd turned almost white at hearing what Dudley said. He regained his senses and turned to look at the glass, which wasn't were it should've been.

"Why is all the glass on the floor?" he said, then he noticed what sort of snake had been there, "Where's the snake?"

"Where did it go boy?" mr Dursley asked Harry in a threatening voice. "Did you let it go so it could bite more children?"

"Let- let it g- go?" the zoo-worker said, "How could he have let it go? It's one of the top 10 poisonous snakes in the whole world! He couldn't have l- let it g- go, because that would mean thet he'd caught it!"

"Why have taken its poison?" Harry asked in a very cold voice, making the zoo-woker flinch.

"I- I don't kn- know." the zoo-worker said, "I on- only beg- beg- began work- ing here yest- yesterday." he stared at Harry with wide eyes. So did the Dursley's and Pier, all with fear written all over their faces. Harry looked into the dark glass behind him and saw what had put fear to them all an smiled.

"Go fetch the zoo director then." he said coldly, smiling. "I think he knows what happened here." When the zoo-worker was out of sight Harry made his eyes turn green again. He watched the Dursley's trying to say something, with an amused smile. He tried to figure out who would say something first. uncle Vernon who was shaking with fear, hatred and anger, aunt Petunia who looked as if she'd seen a ghost, Dudley who was shaking with fear and hatred for his cousin. But it was Pier who said the first word, "How?" then stopped the unfinished question, looking as if he'd anraged a crazy mass murderer.

"How what?" Harry said, but before Pier could answere the director came, looking as if the end of the world was to happen in a few minutes. He took a good look at the all and stopped at Harry.

"Weren't you afraid?"

"No, there's nothing to be afraid of. So why should I?" He said a not so cold voice as usual.

"A poisonous snake just attacked your two friends. You should be afraid." the director watched for any sign of fear, any sign of emotions in fact.

"My cousin and his friend. And the snake had no poison left. The zoo have taken it all out."

"How do you know that it was not poisonous?" he said suspiciously.

"They'd be dead otherwise, wouldn't they?" Harry said in colly,

"I suppose. What happened...

In the car back to the Dursley's, Vernon broke the, for Harry, blessed silence with a question, "Did you talk to the snake?"

Harry kept looking out the side window as he answered, "Yeah, so?"

"Did you set the snake on Dudley and Pier?"

"No. Seems the snakes doesn't like Dudley and Pier."

"And how did you know that it wasn't a slow poison?" At that Harry let out a could laugh, making the spines of the Dursley's and Pier freeze.

"How I knew? The snake told me."

"Where is it?"

"How should I know. And don't ask questions!" uncle Vernon started muttering as Harry said this, while the others looked at Harry in chock.

When Pier had left, Vernon told Harry to go to the cupboard and stay there, with no meals. A few minutes after that he heard something slithering in the corner.

"There you are. I was getting worried you'd run out on me." Harry hissed, looking the snake in the eye's

"Yoourr eyyeesss aarree diiffereennt."

"Yes. Can you tell me how you disappeared like that?"

"Yoouu doo nnoot knnooww?" the snake said in surprise, "I'll teell yoouu theenn."

They talked all night, Harry showed Cornus lunae, for that was the snake's name, the kitchen and living-room.

He'd lived with the Dursley's ten miserable years. Ever since his parents died in that car crash. He couldn't remember anything about his parents death. But if he consentrated, he could see green light. It also tickled a little in his scar. He supposed this was the car crash. But he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. He could remember nothing of his parents. The Dursley's never spoke about them. And if he asked he'd be punished. There were no photographs of them in the house.

When he'd been younger he'd dreamed of somebody coming to rescue him. Saying he didn't belong here. And sometimes he met strangers on the street that came over and shook his hand or put a hand on his shoulder seying hello or something.

And they were strange strangers too. They wore robes and cloaks, could be small like dwarves, having beards that was way too long, if male. He first thought he imagined that they knew him. But when he'd learned to feel emotions and see the truth, he knew they knew him. Though he couldn't see how. They also seemed to vanish the second he tried to get a closer look.

At, school he had nobody. They all were afraid that Dudley's gang would think they were friend's with odd Harry Potter in his baggy clothes, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.


	3. The Letters From No One

Chapter 3 The Letters From No One

The snakeattack earned Harry his longest ever punishment. By the time he had come out he'd learned everything Cornae knew about the wizardingworld. The summer holidays had started and Dudley had broken atleast half of all his birhtday presents, and run over mrs Figgs the first time he tried his bike.

Harry was glad school was over so that he could bully Dudley and his gang, talk to Cornae and do nothing but relax. Dudley's gang came by four Privet Drive every day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm and Gordon were all big and stupid. But as Dudley was the leader as he was the biggest and most stupid of them all. They tried to anger Harry, all but Pier who hadn't gotten over the fact of Harry's eye's changing colour, as to why was Harry didn't know. A quite frankly, he didn't care.

Harry spent as much time as possible in the park, talking to Cornae or just thinking. He also sent Cornae to find and kill animals in the park. Harry, somehow, got stronger as he talked to cornae. He could catch the smell of anything a mile round, if only the wind blew his way. He also got better night vision and became fysically stronger. He asked Cornae once in his cupboard, while still serving his punishment, as to why he became stronger while talking to her. "Hoowww sshould I knoow? I'mm nnoot thee wiizzzarrd here." Harry hadn't asked after that. He'd told Cornae to tell him more about parsletounge.

He thought much of the end of holidays, when he would n't have to be with Dudley for the first time in his life. Dudley had a place at Vernons old school, Smeltings, while Harry was to go to Stonewall High, the local comprehensive. Which Dudley found quite funny.

"They stuff your head down the toilet first day at Stonewall." Dudley said, "Want to go upstairs and practice?"

"You really think the toilet will cope with your head there? Poor toilet, I say." Harry said, sneering while showing his crimson eye's. Dudley stood there thinking of wath Harry said till Harry got bored and turned to go the park, where he'd leaved Cornae to have some fun.

Harry was left with mrs Figgs one day in July. It turned out she wasn't as bad as usual, as she had broken her leg tripping over one of her cats. She, instead of giving him an photo album of her 'little darlings', let him watch the telly and eat some sweets.

That night he could hardly keep a straight face as Dudley strutted round the house with his new school uniform on. He looked like a baloon with knickerboxers and a stick. The stick was a part of the uniform and was used to hit one another bihind the teacher's back. Dudley thought he had an advantage over Harry now that he had an stick. It ended with Harry not having any meals and with Dudley not able to stand without support. He couldn't even sit down without a loud wimper. Harry watched Dudley every meal with watisfaction written all over his face.

One mornig he woke up earlier than usual because something smelling. 'What is she doing now?' He walked through the hall to the kitchen. As he entered he saw from where the horrible stench came from. It looked as if Petunia was dying some clothes, and as he moved closer he saw that it indeed was clothes.

"Whose clothes is it?" he asked Petunia, who looked at him sternly before answering,

"That's your school uniform." Harry looked at her blankly, 'Surely she's joking. She must be!'

"So Stonewall has gray school uniforms then. You expect me to wear that stuff.?" he said without any hint of cold. Petunia was his mothers sister after all, if she didn't start he wouldn't be to short with her. Petunia looked surprised at the none existent coldness in his voice.

"You don't like it?" She looked confused that she had asked an honest question to Harry.

"Not to complain or anything but, I wear those clothes in school. Do you have any idea as how hard it will be to gain respect with that on me?"

"I'll buy a uniform to you a week or two before school starts then." Petunia said with a smile. 'I wish he wouldn't talk like that. It's so hard to tell him of for anything when talks like that.' Harry opened his moth to say something when Dudley came in with something in his hand. Harry closed his mouth and had a hard time not to kill Dudley as he saw what it was Dudley dragged. Petunia on the other hand switched between fainting and shouting what she thought of this out loud.

"Found him-" Dudley started before Harry cut him of.

"Her." Dudley looked at him before continuing.

"- at the side of the road outside the park entrance yesterday. It saw me and bagan to move towards me as a big truck came by. Its head is still on the street." Dudley said with a sneer on his face. But when he saw Harry he dropped the Cornae and ran up to his room screaming. Harry looked at Cornae, or what was left of her, before he threw her in the grabage.

Vernon came down seconds after Dudley had ran out.

"What did you do to my son?" he roared at Harry, who sneered at Vernon so evilly that he took a step back.

"Nothing. He came down and then he looked at me and ran back up to his room. Screaming like a little girl." his voice was so cold that his aunt and uncle fell to the floor, shivering. They almost missed the the mocking in Harry's voice.

Just as Vernon was about to retort they heard that the mail had arrived.

"Don't worry. I'll get it." Harry said even colder, making Petunia faint and Vernon go white. "You probably wouldn't be able to walk anyway." he mumured as he stepped over uncle Vernon who recoiled as Harry raised his hand. He picked up the post and watched a brown letter with green hand writing and a crest on the other side. 'This must be the Hogwarts letter Cornae told me about.' He walked to the kitchen, dropping the other letters, bills, on Vernons lap as he stepped over him again.

He sat down on a chair and opened the letter. He read it through four times before turning to the list of supplies and books he would need. He then read through that till Vernon told him.

"You're not going to that freakish school." he obviously thought Harry was going to accept it without any complains.

"Really?" Harry said so coldly that Vernon almost fell again. Harry didn't wait for an answere as he burned the whole letter. dropping the burning letter in the sink. Vernon thought he'd won, because he now looked triumphant.

"Yes. That's good boy. You're going to Stonewall High. You've got nothing to say about it." Harry glared at Vernon, who was oblivious of it as he had turned to Petunia to see if she had hurt herself. At the time Dudley had come again. He avoided Harry's gaze and asked what had happened with his mother. Harry just walked out of there thinking, 'Maby if I could contact someone of these wizards or witches.'

Next morning he woke up earlier than the Dursley's who still slept. Even Petunia was sleeping, or so he thought. When he'd almost reached the kitchen he sensed or rather smelled that post was arriving. And sure enought as he turned the post fell down to the floor. 'That smells just like the letter from Hogwart's, only more intense. They must have me under survailence.'

It was somewhat paranoid to think that they had him under suvailence. But he knew he was being watched by someone, he'd first smelt it when his senses was becoming stronger. A sent that followed him everywhere, but still it changed from time to time. He even thought once that mrs Figgs was following him. But that was just to unbelievable. Since he'd already read the Hogwarts letter he picked everything up and dropped it all on the kitchen table. He picked one of the Hogwarts letters up and studdied the adress.

Mr. Harry Potter

Cupboard under the stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

"They must be watching me." he muttered as Petunias sent became stronger. She entered the kitchen and sat down on a chair on the other side of the table.

"How come you're up so early?" she asked tiredly.

"I'm up at this time every day." he answered laying down the letter. Petunia noticed the letter, picked it up, turned it and then dropped it as if it'd bitten her.

"Have you read it?"

"I read it yesterday." he answered. "I noticed that they are precise when it comes to the adress."

"You've read it?" she wispered.

"Yes. It's quite interesting to find that there is another world under this. Wizards and witches." he smiled, not coldly but neither was it warm. "How long have you known, aunt Petunia?" he already knew how long she'd known about the other world. His world, the world were he belonged.

"I only just found out. Wizards and witches." she didn't look surprise, why should she, but she looked rather frightened.

'She must think I'm and idiot.'

When he woke up the next thay he thought of yesterday's events. It amused him. It had been one of the best days of his life. He'd got Dudley's second bedroom as ten more letters had arrived. As to how giving Harry the bedroom was going to solve their problems with the letters Harry had no idea, but as uncle Vernon had said as he nailed every opening, save the chimney, shut, "Their minds don't work like ours, Petunia.". 'I surely hope they don't.' he thought sourly. Two worlds of idiotic, good-for-nothing, humans. That was just too much to think about.

Later that day they all sat in the living room watching the telly, when they hear a silent rumble. Harry knew what was coming. Atleast hundred letters were coming down the chimney. Then after a few seconds letters kept pouring out from the living room chimney. Most hit Vernon in the back of his head.

A few day's later, Harry lay on his back counting down to his eleventh birthday. '4.3.2.1. Happy birthday Harry.' Seconds later there was a knock on the door, as loud as cannonfire. The third time the door was knocked of its hinges and in came a gigant of a man. Outside the storm was roaring round the island.


	4. Diagon Alley

The giant having knocked the door off its hinges picked it up and returned it to the doorway. He then sat next to Harry without introducing himself.

"Who are you?" Harry asked coldly

The giant turned to Harry and smiled

"I'm Rubius Hagrid, keeper of keys of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

At this moment Vernon stormed into the room.

"Leave the premises at once, your breaking and entering"

"Shut up Vernon" Harry growled turning to him, "I want to go but I needed to contact someone in the wizarding world"

Vernon fell to the floor with the tone of Harry's voice. It was the hissing voice he had used when angry. Hagrid abruptly stood and walked away from Harry, seemingly shaken.

"He won't be going" snapped Petunia

"I want to see a muggle such as yourselves stop Harry going to Hogwarts"

"Muggle? What's a muggle?" asked Harry

"Non magic folk" answered Hagrid

"He won't be going" said Vernon, "he's already enrolled at Stonwell's"

"Hogwarts is the best school for Harry"

"I won't pay for some old fool to teach him magic tricks"

Hagrid pulled out his umbrella and pointed it at Dudley. A purple light, one that matched the colour of the umbrella came out of the end. It hit Dudley who sprouted a curly tail and a pig nose. On seeing the result Harry smiled.

"Don't mention that" said Hagrid.

Harry nodded.

"I will be taking you to Diagon Alley later to get your school things" he said

Harry nodded again.

Later on, once the sun rose Harry and Hagrid left. Hagrid tapped the boat with his umbrella making the trip quicker. The two travelled to London and soon were walking in to the Leaky Cauldron. Upon entering a swarm of people surrounded Harry, Hagrid just pushed his way through the crowd of people so Harry followed closely so he wasn't swamped by strangers. Hagrid tapped the brick to open Diagon Alley. Harry was led to Gringots bank.

'_I need to find someone else to show me around, I cant go shopping with this…. giant..whatever it is, Cornai said something about a blond haired family who are well connected'_ Harry thought as they entered the bank. As he entered he saw a blond haired boy about his age leave with his father, also blond.

'_Perfect, if I can meet up after I've got my money, I'll ask them to show me round' _Harry thought as Hagrid was handing Harry's vault key to the goblin. The trip down to his vault was quite long. Harry remembering what Cornai had said about the currency, took enough to get everything he needed for first year along with a bit extra spare. After going to his vault the cart moved onto another vault that was even deeper. Harry saw one small package in the vault which Hagrid picked up and placed in a pocket.

"Don't mention this Harry" he said as they got back in the cart. Harry nodded but had no intention of keeping quiet.

After the trip in Gringotts Harry went to the robe shop. He was led to the back of the store where there was a pale blond haired boy being fitter up.

"You here for Hogwarts?" the boy asked

"Yes" Harry said calmly

"Where are your parents?"

"They're dead"

"I'm sorry" said the boy, "they were our kind weren't they"

"Yes, if you mean witch and wizard"

"Good, they shouldn't let in the other kind"

Harry was liking the boy more and more.

"What quidditch team do you support?"

Harry having been told about quidditch by Cornae.

"I don't support one yet. Those muggles I live with never told me a thing. I found out from my pet snake"

"Pet snake?" the blond turned to Harry and gasped, "Harry Potter"

"Yes, who are you?"

"Draco, Draco Malfoy"

"Pleased to meet you" said Harry holding out his hand. Draco took it.

"I need to lose the guide I was sent."

"Who is it?"

"Some giant man, called Hagrid I think, I didn't pay attention that much"

"Good idea, I'll show you around Diagon Alley"

"Thanks"

At this point on Harry and Draco were told they could step down. Outside the shop Hagrid was waiting.

"You don't need to stay Hagrid, my new friend is going to show me round" said Harry coldly

"Dumbledore told me to take you back to the Dursleys before I left you"

"Leave now" Harry hissed angrily, "I'll be fine. I'll stay at the cauldron."

Hagrid's eyes widened in fear. He turned and walked quickly in the opposite direction. Draco was impressed, as was Draco's father Luscius Malfoy. He only knew of one person who could speak like that. Harry turned to them and Lucius was shocked. Harry was sporting his crimson eyes. The eyes slowly turned back to their vivid green.

"You must be Harry Potter" said Lucius as his eyes flitted up to the scar.

"Yes I am Harry Potter" said Harry calmly, "Draco has been kind enough to offer to show me around"

"Has he?" said Lucious, eyes turning to his son.

"What have you got left to get" he asked

"I need books, wand, potion equipment and a pet"

"We were about to go to get Draco an owl, would you like to join us?"

"Yes please" Harry said politely

The Malfoys and Harry went over to the Owl Emprium. Upon entering Harry saw a large glass tank at the side of the shop. He went towards it and heard talking from it, he immediately knew there were snakes in there.

"_look he is one of those humans to hit us again" _said a black snake

"_I wont hurt you" _Harry said quietly

"_the human speaks" _a red one hissed

"_would you like to come with me?" _Harry asked

"_Yes, we hate it here, the owner hits us just cause were snakes"_

The two snakes slithered up Harry's arm and settled loosely round his neck.

"I'll take these two and that owl" said Harry pointing to a snowy owl. The owners eyes widened when he saw both snakes curled round Harry's shoulder. Lucious was impressed again. He had heard Harry hissing and knew immediately he was a parcletongue.

Harry finished his shopping at the same time as the Malfoys. Harry stayed at the Leaky Cauldron until September 1st.


End file.
